


To Keep Her Safe

by DarthTella



Series: This New Life [19]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Protectiveness, Tumblr Prompt, pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: The Doctor faces the same old fears and some new ones when faced with a new assignment.





	To Keep Her Safe

The Doctor tapped his foot as he watched the numbers count down on the lift display as he descended down into UNIT's massive underground garage. He never used to get this anxious when he was being sent out on an assignment. Even in the old days of working for UNIT trapped on another Earth in a previous regeneration he kept his calm. He always believed everything would work out in the end.

But seeing how things had changed for him recently, there was no wonder he was anxious. True, the revelation that dawned on him and Rose was absolutely wonderful, but it had still set him slightly on edge. It wasn't just her life he had to take into account now.

He had decided that he would have to tackle these assignments on his own for now. He would absolutely miss having Rose by his side. She always seemed to see the bigger picture long before he did and her hand always fit perfectly in his. Sure, he had the UNIT soldiers accompanying him, and he knew push come to shove they would obey his commands. But that just wasn’t his style. They were great men and women and he respected each and every one of them, he just wished they didn’t need to resort to pointing guns around in order to solve their problems.

The lift bell emitted a small chime and the Doctor bolted out the doors as soon as they were open wide enough to accommodate his slim frame and jogged through the garage to where his assigned black SUV was parked. (He had asked Pete to assign him a yellow one, but to no avail). He stopped in his tracks when he saw a familiar face smiling out at him from the passenger’s side window.

“I win!” Rose giggled at him. The Doctor couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at his lips. It had become a game for them whenever they received an assignment to race down to their SUV and the loser had to treat the winner to their next meal.

He shook his head fondly at her.

“Rose, we talked about this.” He said gently walking up to her window and leaning on the side of the vehicle. Her smile waivered slightly.

“C’mon, Doctor this is just a routine sighting. I can handle this.” Her voice was quiet, yet firm. He raised a brow at her and chuckled.

“Tell me, when have our lives ever been  _ routine _ ?” 

“Okay, you’ve got a point.” Rose shrugged.

“Right then, back upstairs with you.” The Doctor declared, opening her door and gesturing towards the lift with his thumb. Rose rolled her eyes at him but stayed seated inside the SUV. She opened her mouth to protest but he beat her to it. “I’m not letting you get into any trouble right now. Especially not while in your condition.”

“My  _ condition _ ?!?” Rose barked out a laugh making the Doctor inwardly cringe. That was a poor choice of words. “Doctor I’m barely pregnant. And besides, you’ll be there to protect me, right?” She reached out and placed her hand against his cheek. He nuzzled into her touch as she brushed her thumb gently over his cheekbone. The trust she put in him humbled him beyond words.

But the same old fears still bubbled up inside him.

“What if I can’t? What if one day I...” He couldn’t help the way his voice broke as he spoke. “ If anything happened to you… I just...”

Rose finally stepped out of the SUV and wrapped her arms tightly around him. He melted into her embrace and held her just as tight. There she was, his anchor in the storm. Her touch always calmed him and kept him grounded. But he couldn’t help his protective nature, even if it drove Rose a bit crazy at times. She was capable of so many wonderful and amazing things. She had made him a much better person than he was ever capable of being on his own and he was proud to call her his wife. He needed her safe, and he needed to protect her while she was carrying their child.

“Please, love.” He whispered into her hair. Rose let out a frustrated sigh, but a moment later the Doctor felt her nod her head slightly. She stepped out of their embrace and smiled at him.

“I’ll see you later.” She said, smoothing down the front of his jacket.

“Not if I see you first.” He gave her a warm smile before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. He reluctantly stepped away from her and had just started reaching for the handle of the driver’s side door when he stopped.

“Wait. We got that backwards!” He groaned, suddenly remembering their time on the Sanctuary Base. Rose laughed out loud and the Doctor let the sound wash over him, hoping he could hear that sound for the rest of his life.

“Just be safe.” She got out between giggles. He nodded at her and stepped into the SUV. He was busying himself on starting it up when he heard Rose call out to him once more.

“And don’t forget, you owe me dinner!”


End file.
